1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer device and an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming device in which a toner image is first transferred (primary transfer) to an intermediate transfer belt and then this toner image is transferred (secondary transfer) to a recording medium such as a sheet or the like, the toner remaining on the toner carrier surface of the intermediate transfer belt (“toner remaining after transfer”) must be removed.
Generally, a member which does not have elasticity in the direction in which it is stretched is used as the intermediate transfer belt. However, in recent years, structures have been proposed which can improve image quality by using an elastic intermediate transfer belt and improving the close contact between the intermediate transfer belt and a photosensitive body, or the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-98839 discloses a cleaning device using an intermediate transfer belt which is elastic. A cleaning roller is made to contact this elastic intermediate transfer belt so as to clean the toner carrier surface.
In order to reliably clean the toner carrier surface of the intermediate transfer belt, it is preferable to make the cleaning roller strongly contact the intermediate transfer belt. However, when the intermediate transfer belt which is elastic is strongly pushed, there are problems such as elongation arises at the intermediate transfer belt, and the like.